


I know what you need

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Sebastian being a dad, Sebastian knows what everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: 5 times Sebastian is needed by one of his ‘kids’ and the 1 time he needs them.OrAnother part of the heist au
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll & Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & Sebastian Vettel, Max Verstappen & Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher & Sebastian Vettel
Series: F1 heist au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I know what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au)
> 
> Thanks to [@formulola](https://formulola.tumblr.com/)

**1**.

Sebastian was reading the newspaper while he ate the eggs he had prepared that morning. Lewis was already at their office, working on the next job. The newspaper really wasn’t as interesting as it once was. 

There was a small article about Carbon and their latest job. Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle at the line ‘if you have any information please call the authorities.’ Nobody would dare snitch on Carbon, if they didn’t they wouldn’t be alive much longer. 

It happened once, way back when Carbon started. They had to move headquarters into the current building. The person who had snitched on them was soon found dead. 

Nobody had messed with them since. 

“Sebastian!” Charles bursted through the door with tear tracks down his face, Sebastian turned to him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He stood up and hugged the younger boy, who cried into his chest. 

“I need you.” Charles cried. 

“I’m here, I’m here. I always am, come on let’s sit on the couch.” Sebastian moved them so they could sit on the couch, Charles didn’t let go off him. 

There were times like this when Charles needed Sebastian. All he had to do was tell Sebastian he needed him and he’d know what to do. Sometimes he would have to distract Charles by playing a game or something, that’s why Carbon had a whole cupboard full of board games. Well, for that and game night. Sometimes Charles would just need to be hugged and sometimes Charles and Sebastian would go on a walk by the lake. 

Over the years Sebastian had learned what Charles needed by just looking at him. Even though Charles had Pierre, he still relied on Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t mind that, he rather he was the one Charles relied on rather than Pierre. He knew Pierre would never leave Charles but there was always the possibility of an argument and he knew it would destroy Charles if he couldn’t rely on the one person he relied on. 

Sebastian smoothed down Charles’ hair and held him closely. He waited for Charles’ breathing to steady and his tears to stop. Charles needed Sebastian and he was okay with that. Charles was like his child. 

**2**. 

Sebastian looked over to the door when he heard a small, shh knock. Max had his head poked around the door, he looked nervous. Sebastian knew he didn’t really like knocking on the bosses door, Lewis wasn’t even here. He had gone out with Valtteri looking at security measures in the new shopping complex. 

“Come in, Max.” The Dutchman came in and shut the door, he walked shyly over to Sebastian. “What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked. 

“I-“ The words died on Max’s tongue. He didn’t know how to say what was wrong. He turned around and pointed to the small couch in the office. 

“Okay.” Sebastian got the message and sat on the couch, Max came and sat beside him. 

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Max’s shoulder, the younger one curling into Sebastian’s side. 

When Max needed Sebastian he didn’t usually articulate it with words. Sebastian knew sometimes Max struggled with talking about his feelings. He had always been told by his father to keep them to himself and not to talk about it, his father had told Max it showed he was weak. Max was still learning how to undo everything that his father had planted in his head. 

Sebastian would love nothing more than to go find Jos and kill him but that wouldn’t solve anything. Max needed him and he needed to be available. He didn’t need to be murdering someone. 

Max wasn’t as close to Sebastian as Charles was, Max had learnt to open up to Daniel, he was the only one Max would still really talk to. He was still learning how to talk to Sebastian and Charles. 

Sebastian could tell Max needed him though by the way Max had curled up to his side immediately. Max really appreciated someone talking to him when he was out of it so Sebastian sat there and talked about his week. He then told him about Charles and his inability to walk up the stairs. 

Sometimes Max needed Sebastian and Sebastian was okay with that, Max was like his child. 

**3**.

Sebastian went up to the rooftop to check on his tomato garden. Mick was sitting on the furniture they had up there, he had a blanket wrapped around him and was staring into the distance. 

Sebastian ignored his tomato garden and sat beside Mick, the younger one moving closer to him. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked. 

“Just one of those days.” Mick replied, still staring off. 

“Why didn’t you come and find me?” Sebastian looked at him. 

“It’s not fair on you.” Mick said. 

“If you need me, you come and find me, Mick. I’m okay with it, I promise.” Sebastian opened his arms as an invitation for Mick, Mick immediately buried himself into Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Shhh it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Sebastian rubbed his back, he had known Mick since he was a small child. 

He had watched Mick grow. When Mick wanted to join the junior programme he had come to Sebastian for advice. It was the first time Mick needed him. Mick felt like he could trust Sebastian after growing up around him. Mick knew his father had been close to Sebastian and had helped him. 

Mick needed Sebastian and Sebastian was okay with that. Mick was like his child. 

**4**.

When Sebastian walked by Lance’s office, the Canadian was huffing and puffing at his computer and the books surrounding it. He seemed annoyed.

Sebastian remembered when Lance made headlines for stealing a car and being cut from his fathers will. When Lance joined Sebastian saw how people judged him. 

Lance had never needed someone. He always kept to himself but Sebastian always kept an eye on him. He always made sure he was okay. Sometimes he goes round to his apartment to drop leftovers for him. Sometimes Lance looked too physicall weak for Sebastian’s liking. 

Lance had opened up to Sebastian once. It wasn’t anything big but Sebastian could see the stress leave Lance when he was able to talk about it. Sebastian knocked on the door and entered. 

“Huffing and puffing at your work isn’t going to make it any better.” Sebastian smiled lightly at him. 

“I know, it’s just frustrating.” Lance said. 

“Tell me about it.” Sebastian said and he listened as Lance explained the work he was doing. Sebastian could see why Lance was getting annoyed, he probably would too. “Why don’t you try looking at it from someone else’s point of view? Think about how Esteban would see it or how Valtteri would see it.”

Sebastian watched as Lance looked at his work then back at his work and then back his work. Sebastian saw the moment it clicked in Lance’s brain and the Canadian rushed to pick up his pen. 

Lance needed him in a different way to everyone else but Sebastian was okay with that. Lance was like his child. 

**5**.

Sebastian first saw Lando that day dragging himself through the corridor. Sebastian didn’t think about it much until he saw Lando falling asleep at his desk later that day. 

Carlos was in the IT room with him but didn't seem to notice. Lando looked very close to dropping and slamming his head against the keyboard. Carlos got a text and rushed out of the room, smiling at Sebastian as he passed. Sebastian went into the room. 

“Lando.” The boy snapped up and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “You look tired, are you sleeping okay?” Lando looked away for a moment before looking back. 

“I can’t sleep at the moment.” He admitted. 

“Have you told Alex and George?” Sebastian asked, sitting beside Lando. 

“I can’t. They’ll be disappointed.” Lando frowned. 

“No they won’t. Do you need me to do it?” Lando nodded. 

Sebastian texted the two to come to the IT room. He told them what was going on with Lando and the four of them had a chat. Lando’s sleeping had always been on and off, they only short time solutions. Sebastian told the trio he would find a long time solution, he just needed some time to find it. 

Sebastian knew Lando didn’t like to tell his boyfriends stuff like this, he didn’t want them to worry but Sebastian always reminded him that communication in a relationship was important. 

Lando too needed Sebastian and Sebastian was okay with that. Lando was like his child. 

**+1**.

Sebastian watched through the window as Kimi attended to Lewis in the medical room. Lewis had been hurt on the job, he was going to be okay but Kimi needed the room empty to work on him. 

Sebastian needed someone. He needed his ‘children.’ Sebastian rarely asked for what he needed, he didn’t need too he already had it but he was alone. He didn’t have what he needed and he didn’t know how to ask for it. 

Lucky for Sebastian, the five of them knew better. They knew Sebastian, Sebastian’s head turned when the door opened . The five of them stood there. Charles immediately threw himself at Sebastian, hugging him and giving him comfort. Max had pillows in his hands and Mick had blankets. Lando had some food and Lance had some drinks. 

The six of them worked together to make a blanket nest on the pullout bed that Kimi got in the corridor after too many people slept on the floor. They all ended up having a cuddle pile on said pullout bed. 

They all knew what Sebastian needed, he didn’t need to ask just like they didn’t. 

Sebastian needed them and they were okay with that. He was like their dad. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the heist au is going to be a drabble books which will have multiple chapters, there is a prompt list [Here](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/post/643297047428104192/prompt-list-send-me-an-ask-anon-or-not-its-up) On my tumblr the prompts will be used in that. 
> 
> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
